Love Among Enemies
by newblue
Summary: Seto Kaiba hates Joey Wheeler. Joey Wheeler hates Seto Kaiba. Can love form between families? Please readSerenity x MokubaRevised Slight Naruto Crossover
1. Prologue

Newblue2: Hi this is my first fanfic so please help me with constructive criticism. This is (what I know of) the first paring of it's type, so please be understanding.

A/N: Shizuka and Mokuba are only in the show 2 years apart so I made Shizuka 1 year younger and Mokuba 1 year older for the story.

Ok ages for this first chapter:

Jounouchi: Age 6 going on 7

Seto: Age 7

Shizuka: Age 5

Mokuba: Age 5

Newblue2: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

--------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Twenty-four tiny children faces were pressed up against the windows of the orphanage. They all watched attentively as the movers next door emptied the moving truck of boxes. So far there were no clue on who were their new neighbors.

"Children, away from the windows! Come on out side… all of you." The volunteer shouted as she nudged the child closest to her. The children looked meekly at her, then slowly filed out the door to play. Some tried to hang back a bit more to watch the men but was shoved out the door by the volunteer.

**Outside**

The sounds of excited yelling and laughter filled the air. All of the children who were once so entranced by the commotion next door, were now overcome by the sight of toys that all was forgotten. All except one, his name was Mokuba, he was rather small for his age with big innocent violet-blue eyes. His long shaggy black hair made him look rather like a lost puppy. Mokuba ran up to the fence separating the orphanage to the next property.

Mokuba watched wide-eyed as large boxes and toys disappear into the house.

"Seto, come here! Look" yelled the small boy.

A tall boy with startling cobalt blue eyes and chestnut brown hair joined Mokuba.

"What is it Mokuba?" asked Seto

"Look our neighbors have kids!"

"Huh?" Seto looked up and glimpsed a sight of a small pink bike disappear into the house.

A small red car pulled up into the driveway. The doors opened and out stepped a small girl. Her long auburn hair moved gently in the wind, her big soft brown eyes took in the sight before her. A boy stepped out from behind the car and ran up to the girl. He had blond hair that stood out in every direction, and soft brown eyes like the girl, He smiled down at the small girl when he saw her amazement. She looked up and smiled at the boy, her attention was suddenly drawn to the brothers, she looked at the two boys in shock then smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into the boy's ear, the boy shook his head but the girl grabbed his hand and started to drag him over to the fence.

"Hi! I'm Shizuka and this is my big brother Jounouchi!" Shizuka said in an energetic voice and a sunny smile.

Mokuba smiled just as brightly back and answered "Hi! I'm Mokuba and this is my big brother Seto!" Seto rolled his eyes, Jounouchi and Seto laughed at their younger siblings forwardness. Mokuba and Shizuka looked up at their brothers blankly, the looked back at each other then shrugged. The younger siblings skipped away leaving their brothers laughing.

Then after the four were fast friends. They would play from sun-up till sundown, they would of played even longer if they were not required to sleep.

The four friends always thought that their life would go in like this until…well…always. Until, that winter…for it would be their last that they would spend together for a very long time.

After making a giant snowball, (which refused to move) that took all day to make, the children began to head back to their respected homes.

Suddenly Shizuka slipped Mokuba, who was holding onto her hand fell down with her. There they lay, lying flat on their backs looking up at the stars, smiling and giggling. Mokuba turned his head to Shizuka and looked at her for a long time. She was his best friend and in a way he knew that they would always be that, no matter what. She looked over at him and said,

"This was fun. I don't think I have ever had this much fun! We should do this again!"

"Yah!" Mokuba smiled over at her, "Promise?" he asked as he held out his pinkie.

"Promise." Holding out hers. They then clasped their pinkies together and shook. They got up off the snow and turned towards their homes smiling and waving at each other.

**Later**

That night was the worst night the Katsuya children would face. Mr. Katsuya had just lost his job that day and turned tword the bottle for comfort. The acohol did not comfort him but increase his rage. Basically, he was mad, and for some reason he decided to turn his anger against his wife and children.

When Mr. Katsuya stormed into the house (from the back door) Jounouchi grabbed Shizuka and hid her in the small front closet. After Mrs. Katsuya was beaten unconscious, Mr. Katsuya turned to Jounouchi. Jounouchi however fought back. Madden at the sight of his mother on the floor and afraid for his sister who was in the closet behind him. Joey grabbed a vase on a near-by table. Mr. Katsuya made a successful blow to his son's head before Jounouchi through the vase upon Mr. Katsuya's head. They both fell to the floor unconscious.

The sun streaming in through the windows awoke Mrs. Katsuya. She looked around and saw her son and husband on the floor. Mrs. Katsuya heard a thud come from the closet. She hurried over and opened the door, out fell an unconscious Shizuka, the side of her head was bleeding. Mrs. Katsuya looked at her son, he must of hurt Shizuka, thought Mrs. Wheeler. She scooped Shizuka up into her arms and left the house never to return.

Mokuba and Seto never saw Jounouchi or Shizuka again. The house that they once lived in went up for sale. And later that year they were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. The next time they would see Jounouchi and Serenity they would be Kaiba's and on not so friendly terms.

-------------------------------------------------

Like all young children good friends long gone become faceless, nameless, shadows. And like most promises Mokuba's and Shizuka's promise became forgotten. But unlike most lost friends they will meet again.

---------------------------------------------------

Newblue2: Is it good, bad, delete? Do you want to wait for the next chapter to decide?

Plez review


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all the people who reviewed! I cry every time I read them! Thank you!

Note: In this story Battle City never happened. Dulist Kingdom did happen but,Jounouchi has not met Mokuba, Mokuba like wise with Jounouchi, and Shizuka did get her eye surgery but has not yet returned to Domino. (Do you get it? Tell me if you don't)

Ages for this chapter:

Jounouchi age: 17 going on 18

Seto age: 18

Shizuka age: 16

Mokuba age: 16

Sorry it there is any confusion.

* * *

Like all young children good friends long gone become faceless, nameless shadows. And like most promises Mokuba's and Shizuka's promise became forgotten. But unlike most lost friends they will meet again.

* * *

"Don't ever call me that again!" yelled Jounouchi as he delivered a successful blow to Seto's jaw. Surprisingly. 

Seto stumbled back wiping blood from his chin. He looked thoughtfully for a moment at the blood on his fingers. 'So that mutt finally got me. Lucky.' He smirked coldly atJounouchi "You will regret that you did that, Dog!" Seto lunged at Jounouchi, his fist came in contact with Jounouchi's stomach.

Jounouchidoubled-up but quickly straighten himself to punch Seto in the nose. This started the brawl. Each unwilling to quit until the other was unconscious. They began to tire and not concentrating on where their fist would land, but just how fast they could deliver them.

The gang watched helplessly knowing it was an invitation to the emergency room to try and break-up the two. They could only wait for one to take a break.

Seto was the first to stop. After being hit, purposefully or not in a quit sensitive area. Seto trying not to show whereJounouchi hit. Took two steps back and clutching his stomach. Otogi, Honda, Ryou and Yuugi all struggled to restrain Jounouchi as he struggled towards Kaiba.

Seto stood, masking all traces of pain. He glared down atJounouchi "Be happy your friends are hear to save you. Dog" He spat at Jounouchi's feet and quickly turned to get into his limo.

Kaiba's Mansion-

Seto stumbled into the hallway. His nose started to bleed on the drive home. He headed for the kitchen for an ice pack. He was just about to enter when Mokuba came out of the kitchen and rammed into his older brother sending them both to the floor.

"Oh, Seto I didn't see you." Mokuba looked closer, "Seto what happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with that mutt, Katsuya." Growled Seto as he stood up.

Mokuba gave Seto an 'Oh' look then, headed up to his room. He didn't want to be there when Seto got frustrated. Though he cared for his older brother, he didn't want to be the victim of a loose teapot. His brother andJounouchiKatsuya (AKA: mutt) have been fighting for the last 2 year ever since Yugi Moto first defeated Seto. Mokuba was tired of this but he had no power of what his brother did.

CLANG

Never mind, a loose frying pan.

He flopped down on his bed. He knew he should be working on his math homework sensei Kakashi gave him as a reward for his prank. But he was more concerned on a different topic. The new student. In a week a transfer student was expected to arrive. He wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. He hoped it was a boy for he didn't need another fan girl coming after him, his brother's money, or his brother. That made him shudder, but it wouldn't be the first time someone in his class tried to use him to get his brother.

Mokuba sighed, got up from his bed and started his homework.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Katsuya's apartment-

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jounouchi sat on the couch sulking. WhileAnzu and Mai tended to his wounds.Otogi andHonda sat in front of Jounouchi's TV playing his latest game Halo II. Ryou and Yuugi sat on the coffee table watching. (Otogi was winning)

"Rrrr! That Kaiba, he shouldn't of started tat all now I'm going to be all beat up when Shizuka comes." SaidJounouchi hotly to no one in particular.

"What! Shizuka's coming!" criedHonda turning around to look at Jounouchi.

"You lose man!" tauntedOtogi as he shot downHonda hiding behind a pillar.

"Wha...? Huh?...So Jounouchi when is she getting in?" asked Honda.

"Uhhh? I think she her flight comes in at 4:30 today."

"Jounouchi you imbecile!" yelled Mai, "She landed an hour ago!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" He jumped up off the couch and ran out the door. The others looked at each other blankly. One thing all going through their heads. 'Jounouchi doesn't own a car.' Sure enough he sulked back into the room.

"Uhhh Mai can I borrow your car?"

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Did you understand every thing? Please review and tell me! 

Sorry it's a bit slow. Don't worry there will be at least one Mokuba/Shizuka moment in the next chapt.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Newblue2:** Hi, so sorry about taking so long to update I went on vacation them I started school the day after I got back. And a brand new school no less! Thanks all of you who reviewed I loved all your reviews! (Glomps all reviewers) Especially NocturneD you're the only one who read and reviewed the first chapter **and** reviewed for the second chapter! (Gives NocturneD a candy bar)

**Warning**: This is a long chapter. (For me at least) And this is to do with Serenity's childhood away from Joey (my version) And I'm sorry I lied and no Mokuba x Serenity moments in this chapter but there will be some in the next chapter! Promise!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

Serenity watched the clouds by the windows of the small aircraft. A flight attendant came, and offered Serenity a drink. She shook her head no and continued staring out the window.

Serenity nervously twisted the edge of her shirt. This was going to be the first time she had seen her brother since she was 5. She thought about what she had gone through since she was 5.

-

Before

-

Her mother had left the country soon after the incident. Mrs. Wheeler decided to move in with her parents, in Hong Kong. Mrs. Wheeler soon got a job at the British Embassy as a secretary. She would pull long hours at the office in order to get enough money for a small apartment for Serenity and her to share. (Serenity's grandparents' apartment was barely big enough for the two of them let alone the four of them. and Serenity was growing up fast.) Also to possibly gain citizenship in the United Kingdoms. (AKA: England, Britain, which ever you want to call it)

When Serenity was eleven Mrs. Wheeler saved enough money for them to get an apartment. But all to soon Serenity began to lose her eyesight. The doctors said that Serenity would lose her eyesight if not treated soon. The operation cost a lot so Mrs. Wheeler got a second job as a maid in the same building that she worked in. Mrs. Wheeler worked almost 24/7 trying to save enough money for Serenity's surgery. Mrs. Wheeler sent letter after letter to her ex-husband, asking for child support. Each letter...no reply.

Mrs. Wheeler during her long hours at the office became friends with a famous lawyer, just announced the consulate for Britain, named Lee Kyo. Lee liked Mrs. Wheeler a lot the two went out on the weekends, when Mrs. Wheeler was off work, but with Serenity. Lee soon began to love Serenity like his own daughter. He pitied the mother and daughter, wishing he could do something. Then he finally did something.

_Flashback _

"Hello Serenity!" said Lee Kyo as Serenity stumble/climbed in the back seat of his car. He often picked Serenity up from the school, because her mother worked long hours.

"Hi, mister Lee!" chirped Serenity. Lee looked back at Serenity as she blindly tried to find the seat belt.

"How is your eyesight today?" asked Lee. Knowing what the answer would be.

"Better than yours, mister Lee!" she laughed. Serenity always tried to make things better than they were. Anyone could tell that Serenity could almost not see anything anymore.

Lee looked in the rearview mirror at the small girl as she blanckly looked out the window with a small smile on her face, she was such a innocent girl. 'She's going to lose her eyesight totally some day soon.' Thought Lee sadly, 'Her mother won't be able to get the money in time. If only there was some thing I could do...wait what am I thinking there is something I could do!' Lee quickly made a sharp turn towards the hospital.

"Where are we going mister Lee?" asked Serenity.

"It's a surprise, were we are going." Replied a very happy Mr. Kyo.

-

At The Hospital

-

"Name?" asked the nurse.

"Serenity Wheeler." Answered Lee.

"What is she in for?" asked the nurse.

"She is for an optical surgery."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I heard Doctor Yakima was in town, and he is the specialist of this type of surgery."

"Yes, I guess that is true." Came a new voice from behind Lee.

"Doctor Yakima? Aren't you suppose to be in surgery?" asked the nurse.

"Ah yes. We finished an hour ago and I was on my way home," he began quite board with the conversation. He saw Serenity looking up blankly up at him, he smiled and bent down to her side.

"Ahhh, little one now what's the problem?" he asked kindly closely looking at her eyes and how she responded to the light he was shinning in her eyes.

She smiled and laughed, "Nothing just mister Lee is jealous that I can see better than him."

Doctor Yakima half-heartedly laughed, but he looked very worried. He patted Serenity on the head and stood up. He beckoned Lee and the nurse to follow him.

"Serenity," said Lee, "stay right here I'll be right back. She nodded her head yes.

"Mr. Ummm..."

"Mr. Kyo."

"Mr. Kyo, I'm sorry to say this but... but your daughter is almost completely blind right now I think she only sees darkness except maybe she saw the light I shown in her eyes."

Lee did a double take. First (but not importantly) he called her his daughter. But her eyesight was that far gone. He guessed in the car that her eyesight was almost gone but not that far.

"I heard that she needed a operation but, she needs the operation today in order to restore her eyesight. Or she will be blind forever..."

The doctor kept talking about some technical thing but Lee was lost in thought. Lee looked back at the small child playing with the edge of here plaid skirt. He turned to the doctor,

"How much will it cost for the surgery?"

"Uhhh…maybe 230,000 Hong Kong Dollars (**A1**), it will cost more because we will have to call the doctors."

"It's fine, I'll pay."

-

Lee explained to Serenity what was happening and a nurse lead her down a hall. A nurse came up behind Lee and told him to follow her to fill out paperwork.

"Are you her father?"

"Uhhhh... yes" answered Lee. He remembered that you need to be the parent or legal guardian in order to pay for the operation. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I will work it out later.'

_End of Flashback _

Serenity's mother found out that Serenity was in the hospital and that night Lee proposed to her. Mrs. Wheeler became Mrs. Kyo, and one year later Serenity got a little sister named Hope. About a month after Hope was born a check came in the mail for Serenity's operation, from her brother. Serenity returned the money, as though a donation hoping Joey wouldn't notice. He didn't.

Now 4 years later Serenity was on her family's private jet (duh her family is really rich) on her way to see her big brother. But not as Serenity Wheeler but as Serenity Kyo. But Joey doesn't need to know that, dose he?

-

End

-

Ding

The seat belt sign went on rising Serenity from her world. She fastens her seat belt and looked down at the seat next to her and smiled.

"Here Teddy, let me help you with you seat belt." Serenity fastens the belt over the small sandy brown haired bear. And looked out the window at the upcoming city.

-

**A1**: that's about 20,000 in U.S. dollars and about 620,00,000 in Japanese Yen (currently 2005) rounding here people!

Money exchange rate is U.S. Dollar 3 Hong Kong Dollar 23.60 Japanese Yen 314.90 to 0.40 Euro.

**Wow**

Hello all and yet another chapter done. Ow pain, my hands hurt sooooo much. Yes, Serenity still has a teddy bear. Just so ya know my teddy bear Teddy is starring in this as Teddy. Say hello Teddy!

Teddy: ... (Means: hello all you kind people)

Ok tell me how you think of it and review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Newblue2**: Hi ya! This took me forever to write but here it is. Please try to understand my really bad spelling.

Well someday I'll correct everything.

Ok here are some people I want to thank. (yah! 16 reviews!)

**Pansys**, **Pegahorn12**, **The Six of Hearts**, **NocturneD**, **Cartoon Protector**.

And big thanks to all you who reviewed in the previous chapters!

**Newblue2**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (But I wish I did)

-

"Flight 702 for Seattle will be leaving in 5 minutes."

"I told you!" Tea stated as she hit Joey over the head.

"Ouch sorry I can't read what I wrote!" Joey squinted at the scribble on the small piece of paper.

"Joey, how come you can't even read your own hand writing?" asked Ryou.

"Weeeelllllll... ya see it was 8 in the morn'n and I was tired so...heh!"

Mai and Tea each grabbed an arm and began dragging him down the walkway. After asking about 100 people for directions, and consulting at least 50 maps, they got to terminal 207. Which just so happened to be right across the walkway from terminal 702.

In the waiting room sat a girl about 16, she was sitting upside down. Her legs over the back of the chair and her long auburn hair piled on the ground. She wore flare blue jeans and a tight pink knitted sweater. Her soft chocolate brown eyes stared dully out the window.

"Serenity?" asked Joey to the girl.

Her eyes snapped over to the group, wide with surprise. She stood up. The girl opened her mouth,

"F..."

_No that's French. Japanese, what was that word...uhhh_

The girl jumped up and down snapping her fingers.

"B..."

_No English. Japanese, come on what's the Japanese word!_

She stopped jumping up and down but was still snapping her fingers and pointing to Joey with her right hand. She stopped; she balled up her fist and brought them close to her abdomen, while spinning in a slow circle, trying to think of the word.

"Onni-chan?" asked Tristan.

"Hei, Onni-chan. Sumiansen." She placed her hands together and gave a little bow to Tristan.

"Joey! You?" (**I'm quitting with the Japanese**) asked Serenity.

"Serenity!" cried Joey as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh it good see big brother!"

"It's great to see you to Serenity." Replied Joey, "Oh here let me introduce my friends. This is Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Mai, Tea, and Duke."

"Hi! I'm Tea. How was your flight here? Where do you live? How long are you going to be staying here?" This long bombardment of questions continued all the way to Joey's apartment.

-

Later

-

_So...tired!_

"Serenity, are you almost ready to go?" yelled Joey from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Serenity yelled back.

_Why? Oh why? Did I choose to do this?_

A loud knock came from the front door, soon followed by a murmur of voices and...

"Hey Joey! What's up bro?"

_Ha, yes that's why._

-

Flashback

-

They whole gang was piled into Mai's car. Serenity was squished between Mai and Joey in front seat.

"Joey lets go over to that new arcade and get some thing to eat." Yelled Tristan up from the back of the car.

"Sure..."

"Joey." Interrupted Mai, "I think Serenity would like to go to your house first and get settled in before she goes anywhere."

"Oh, ya. I didn't even think about that...sorry sis."

Serenity smiled up at her big brother. "It fine just let me drop off my stuff and get cleaned up. Then we can go."

-

Serenity as climbed up the last step she fell to her knees panting. Joey's apartment was on the third floor and well...she's a girl you got to bring the necessaries. Her brother turned and smiled at her and helped her up, they then made their way to the last door in the hallway. Joey unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Well it's a bit small but it's home."

_Yah, small._ Thought Serenity.

_Hell yah it's small. This place is as big as my room!_

_Ok, well as big as my parents' room._

She mentally slapped herself. That was mean, her brother most likely had a hard life. And well...she had it easy, most of her life.

Joey showed her, her room. Joey opened his mouth to say something but was called away by a knock at the door.

Serenity turned and looked around the small room.

_This is a closet!_

_No, no, Serenity that's mean. _

She put her all her bag except the biggest at the foot of the bed. The biggest she threw onto the bed only to be horrified when the bed collapsed under the weight. She groaned and reminded herself why she was doing this. Serenity opened her bag and looked at her outfits that she brought along with her, after she found the perfect one for going out she began putting the rest of the cloths away.

"Serenity, how do ya like the room?"

Serenity gasped spun around to face Joey. She smiled weakly and replied,

"It fine I love it."

Joey smiled at his little sister.

_His smile is so warm. I can't believe I had almost forgot about him. _

"Mai said that you left your purse in the car."

"Oh no!" cried Serenity as she started to head out of her room.

"No don't worry," said Joey as he handed out the purse to Serenity.

Serenity beamed up at her older brother, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Joey looked shocked but a lazy grin spread across his face.

"Well... It's good to have ya back. I'll let you have some time to make your self at home." Said Joey as he turned to leave.

"Remember, we are sup post to meet the gang in 3 hours!" call Joey from the kitchen as Serenity closed the door.

She walked over to her bed, and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling, and smiled.

_It's good to see my brother again. I missed him._

- 3 hours later -

"Serenity, come on! Tristan and Yugi are here!" called Joey from the den.

"In minute, Joey."

Joey invited his friends in to sit down.

"It's strange," started Yugi, "Serenity has a strange accent but I don't know what language it is."

"Yah," answered Tristan, "it sounds a little like English, but other times it sounds totally different."

"Her Japanese is not very good so I don't think she has been living in Japan all these years. Do you know where Serenity has been living?" asked Yugi. Joey shook his head.

"No, when I asked her she..."

Tristan and Yugi leaned forward,

"She changed the subject." Finished Joey.

Yugi and Tristan animatedly sweat dropped.

Just then Serenity came out into the den.

"Ready to go?" asked Serenity.

The boys jaw dropped.

Serenity was wearing a light pink silk sundress, with spaghetti straps criss-crossing her back. She wore pink high-heeled shoes.

Joey shook his head and grinned proudly. His little sister was like an angel and like any older brother he was proud of his sister, yet also that was the seed that started him to be also overprotective. He glanced over at his friends and smirked. Joey stood and walked over to Serenity.

"Shall we go my lady?" asked Joey in his most formal stuffy voice.

Serenity laughed and in a high British accent she answered,

"Of course my dear brother. No time to dottle."

The siblings strolled out the small apartment. As soon as they stepped out they burst out lauging.

"Hey, guys are ya coming or what?" asked Joey.

Yugi and Tristan exchanged glances then hurried out the door after the siblings.

- Meanwhile-

-**Kaiba Mansion **-

(**blah**-Mokuba _blah_-person on phone)

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!_

Mokuba rolled over and grabbed his cell off his nightstand. He was reading a book for literature when his cell rudely interrupted him.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mokuba, It's Naruto_."

"**Hi Naruto**," sighed Mokuba, "**what are you planning**."

"_Wha...? N-nothing! I-I'm not planning anything!_" cried Naruto from the other end of the line.

"**Yah, and I'm poor**."

"_Uhhh... Ok, here's the deal. You know Sakura from class?_"

"**Yah. And?**"

"_Well she bribed me into getting you to go to that new arcade down town. Ya know...to meet you_."

"**Naruto, you know that Sakura has been trying to get a date from me for the last...4 years!**"

"_Yah, but you've never have gone on a date with her_."

"**You should know that she only likes me for the money**."

"_No, that must not be true because she gave me 60 to get you to the arcade_."

"**60?**"

"_Yah_."

"**Ok, I guess I'll go maybe she's not the money sucking girl I thought she was**."

"_I'm going down there too to spend my money, so do you want me to pick you up_?"

"**Sure, that would be fine. I'll tell my brother that I'm going out**."

"_Ok see you in a bit_."

"**Oh, and Naruto**."

"_Yah_."

"**If this...chance meeting, doesn't work out you owe me 20**."

"_And if it works out?_"

"**I pay you 200**."

"_Mmmm, let me think about it,... duh, it's a deal_."

"**Bye.**"

"_Bye_."

(_blah-_thinking)

Mokuba hung-up, he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe Sakura might be different?

Mokuba laughed, yah right like they were ever different. He got up and got ready for the 'chance meeting'.

-The arcade a little later-

We find Serenity and co. over in the pizzeria part of the arcade. The gang is right now discussing the most interesting topic of...

Dual monsters.

Yes, of course this might be a very interesting and lively topic to talk about in Japan, but in Hong Kong, that fad was ancient history. Also for our dear Miss. Serenity is finding the Japanese language very hard to keep up with. See her brother and his friends are having an very lively and...fast conversation. Now Serenity is still getting used to the Japanese language, and usually when people talk fast it is hard for anyone to understand what that person is saying.

To put it in plain words...she is totally lost.

Serenity smiled and nodded when anyone of the group looked over at her. For all she knew they had moved off of the topic of duel monsters and are now talking about cheese.

Serenity finally had enough of the blur of words coming from her friends' mouths. She stood up and announced that she was going to look around. Though she doubt anyone heard her she started off towards the middle of the arcade.

- Other side of the arcade -

"Come on Mokuba!" whined a short girl with long pink hair.

Mokuba glared over at his friend.

The blond haired boy, found a sudden interest with an piece of gum stuck to the floor.

"Naruto..." muttered Mokuba as he was dragged by this small girl.

"What Mokuba-chan?" asked Sakura in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uhhh... I said that looks fun." Replied Mokuba as he pointed at the Dance Dance Revolution. (?)

Sakura let out a small squeal and ran/skipped over to the game. Mokuba sighed and followed the pink haired girl, yet not with so much enthusiasm.

-

Serenity walked slowly through the arcade stopping often to get a better look at a game. Following an isle she came to a large space in the massive amount of games. In the middle was a Dance Dance Revolution, a small smile spread across her face. In Hong Kong she was known as the unofficial champion of Dance Dance Revolution.

_Now,_ she thought_ lets see how good they are here._

The occupants of the game was a girl about 5'1 with pink hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She wasn't doing that well and placing too much weight on her right foot. The other was a tall_ and rather attractive_, boy. Serenity guessed that the boy was about 6'0, and his long black spiked hair suited him in a cute and mysterious way. The boy was doing fine but was a little bit slow, maybe the reason was because of his board face.

Serenity stood watching the couple continue on with the game, when the girl suddenly lost.

"Oh, darn! Mokuba! Could you pay for another round please!" asked the girl in a sickly sweet voice.

The boy, Mokuba flinched so Serenity concluded that they weren't together.

_Maybe they are brother and sister._

"I'm sorry to interrupt, other people wanting play this game." Staggeringly Serenity said.

The two 'siblings' stared blankly at her when the girl interrupted,

"Buzz off. You can wait. Don't you know who he is?" pointing at Mokuba.

"Sakura! Shhhh..." whispered Mokuba. He didn't exactly want everyone to know that he was a Kaiba. Especially not this girl, mostly when girls found out he was a Kaiba they fell all over him or, ran away.

The later usually didn't happen but it did happen once or twice.

Sakura glared daggers at Mokuba.

"Humph!" she stalked away towards the exit.

Mokuba started after her with an expression of relief and shock.

"Oh, don't need go after your sister?" came the light voice of the girl.

Mokuba looked at the girl shocked, then laughed.

"What?"

Mokuba finally was able to control himself, and uttered,

"She's not my sister."

"Oh, girlfriend?"

"Nooooo, way."

"How you acquainted with her, I ask?"

"Oh, well that's a long and boring story."

"Oh." Mouthed the girl as she looked down.

"So do you want to play?" asked Mokuba. The aburn haired girl nodded her head and smiled as she climbed up onto the platform.

"Oh, wait." She sat down on the edge and took off her heels.

"Ok! I ready to go." Cried Serenity happily.

Mokuba took two quarters out of his pocket. (**A1**) As Serenity went through her purse she realized that she only had Chinese money and no Japanese. She groaned.

"Uhh...Sorry I do not have money." She said as she started to get off.

"No, that's fine. Here let me get it." Mokuba said as he dug in his pocket for two more quarters.

Serenity beamed up at Mokuba, "Thank you much!"

-

The couple played the game about 15 times. Finally Serenity gave up.

"Ok, ok, you win! I too tired."

Mokuba smiled and climbed down. He watch the girl step down and put her shoes on. She was very beautiful with long auburn hair and honey brown sparkling eyes; her cheeks were slightly pink from the exercise. And her dress perfectly harmonized with her peach skin. She was a fair height about 5'5 but her thin and graceful body made her look like an angel. She seemed familiar but he couldn't place were he had seen her.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" asked Mokuba.

Serenity looked up at Mokuba and beambed,

"Yes! Thank you!"

-

A1: I don't know the Japanese equivalent to quarters!  
Ok, I have nooooo idea how to spell Japanese words! Tell me for the right spelling please!

BIG NOTE: Serenity can't speak Japanese very fluently so that's why her lines are very choppy!

And

Next chapter: School starts

**Newblue2**: Wow that was one long chapter! I know this is not one of my best chapters but please be understanding.

**Teddy**:... (Oh, yah please review)

**Newblue2**: yep that's right Teddy, review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Newblue2**: Sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted I had like 10 papers due! Well just so ya know the last chapter wasn't meant to be a date sorry if there was any confusion.

For RaynaBess this is now going to be a slight Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Naruto!

-

Mokuba groggily climbed out of his silk bed and headed for the shower. When he exited the bathroom a maid entered to give him schedule. (He's dressed! Perverts! Lol) He sighed when he learned he had to go to school, and had to interview the applicants for the secretary position for his brother. He knew that they would try and suck up to him, tell him he was adorable and ask what was Seto's favorite color was.

He thought back to the night before and winced when he remembered Sakura. She was going to be soooooo annoying today, telling everyone how he was evil to him or something. He mentally shrugged and headed down the hallway to eat breakfast with his brother.

-

Wheeler's Apartment

-

"Bye sis!" yelled Joey as he rushed out and slammed the door behind him. Serenity winced and fell out of bed, she looked around and sighed. She opened the door to her room and crossed over to the bathroom. After a relaxing shower she began cleaning the apartment. She smiled at the amount of old pizza boxes and pop can piled behind the couch, and by the time she finished cleaning the den she had two full bags of trash piled out by the door. By two-thirty she was totally done, she smiled at her accomplishment. Serenity looked outside, it was clear and sunny, "Who in there right mind would be inside on a day like this?" asked Serenity out loud to no one. She headed to the door and put a light blue jacket on and put on her shoes and exited the apartment.

-

Earlier

Domino High School

Room H-13

-

"Hey, Mokuba!" shouted Naruto from across the room as the black haired youth entered. Mokuba quickly walked over to his friend and held out his hand,

"Come on fork over the money." Naruto looked up begging at his friend,

"I don't have the money can't you just forget about it?" said Naruto weakly. Mokuba just glared at his friend,

"It was a total disaster, and you were paid by that pink haired psychopath, so you can't not have money." Naruto grinned at his friend and shook his finger disapprovingly at him.

"Not a total disaster I saw that girl you were with after Sakura left."

Mokuba started blankly at his friend remembering.

_Flashback_

The two walked toward the pizzeria part of the arcade when a figure came up behind them.

"WHAT….ARE….YOU….DOING….WI'T….MY…SISTA?" came a freaky voice behind the two.

The girl turned to see her red faced blond haired brother glaring at Mokuba. The girl looked a bit scared but quickly answered,

"He help me find you." She said with a nervous smile on her face. The blond grabbed his sister's hand and walked away dragging her behind her muttering a slight 'thanks' under his breath. The auburn haired girl looked back at him and smiled weakly at him and with a small wave they were both gone.

As soon as Mokuba lost sight of the siblings did he realize that he didn't even know the girl's name. He took a step forward to follow them but realized that he most likely would see her again ever again. Domino was a large city with millions of inhabitants and thousands of tourists coming through each day; it was improbable to see her again. He turned and headed home.

_End of Flashback_

Mokuba shook his head at his friend, " I didn't even learn her name I will most likely never see her again."

The bell rung for the first class to begin and that the students to end their conversations.

Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Takahashi, entered the room and the long day began.

-

Serenity

-

After a half a hour of walking Serenity finally found what she was looking for. A little café called Cyber Coffee (**A1**), she entered and purchased a latte, she walked over to one of the computers and logged onto her e-mail account. Her mother promised to update her on what was going on at home. Serenity smiled when she learned that Hope just had her first game yesterday, they had won. She giggled a little when she found out that her friend Hinata was pestering her mother to tell Serenity that she had to come back, and play volleyball so they could win first place this year. She logged off and paid the cashier for her time. Serenity started back to her brother's apartment. As she made her way back she noticed a dark blue limo drive passed on the front were the initials KC. She wondered who would drive a **blue** limo, it was so sixty. She laughed at how strange the owner must be to have a limo that color, and kept walking.

The occupant of the limo was on the other hand very glad he made the girl laugh and that he had found her.

-

**Newblue2**: Yep and that's it! sorry I do realize that this was really really short but the next chapter will be longer!

**In The Next Chapter**: Serenity's first day of school…a new friend…a new enimy….what about the older siblings….and a old friend.

More reviewsfaster better chapters! LOL!

Plez review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Newblue:** Sorry this chapter took so long! I have no excuses!

So here it is!

* * *

"Shizuka." 

"Shizuka!"

"SHIZUKA!" yelledJounouch into his little sister's ear.

"WHAT!" Jounouch jumped three feet into the air terrified by the auburn hair teen.

"Uhhhh…time for school." WhisperedJounouch from his position under the bed, Shizuka groaned sitting up in a zombie type fashion, and headed for the bathroom. Only when she slammed the door didJounouch look out from under the covers.

& & & & & &

Shizuka walked quietly behind her brother as he ran toward a game shop.

"YYYUUUUGGGIIII!" yelledJounouch up at one of the windows. A sleepy tri-colored head popped out and nodded down at the running figure.

_Great now we're going to be late for school!_ ThoughtShizuka as she slowed to a snail pace.

As she just got to the front of the store Yuugi was thrown out the door by an older man.Shizuka was surprised by the resemblance of the two.

"Get out of here you two! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ok, bye gramps!" called Yuugi as he sprinted after Jounouch.

"Wha…? Wait!" calledShizuka when she realized that she was being left behind.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Shizuka, what?" asked the secretary.

"Shizuka K- Katsuya" hurriedly answered Shizuka.

"Here you are…your first period is room H-13…and here is your schedule and planner." The secretary gave her a false smile and waved her away.Shizuka left the office and went over to her brother.

"Wat ya get?" asked Joey as he grabbed Shizuka's schedule, she mentally rolled her eyes at how muchJounouch was like Mikomi. He scanned the paper looking for any classes they had together.

"Ah-ha! We got P.E. together ain't that great?" askedJounouch handing back the paper.Shizuka beamed up at her brother. She was happy that she had a class with him.

_I take back anything that I thought that was bad about Jounouch. He's the best! _(**A1**)

"Here I'll take ya to your first class." He said as he started in one direction.

Shizukasmiled and followed her big brother.

& & & & & &

In H-13

& & & & & &

Mr. Kakashi entered the classroom just as a paper ball whizzed toward his face. His hand came up and grabbed the crumpled homework. He lazily uncrumbled the half-completed homework and looked at the name.

_Stupid kids!_

He was surprised that anyone would have a name on the paper then throw it at a teacher.

"Mr. Kaiba! Please come up to my desk!" Shouted Kakashi over the yelling of the kids. The sound of running footsteps and chairs against the floor, then silence was music to his ears as he waited for the troublemaker to come forward. He looked up when Mokaba did not come forward.

"Kaiba!" Kakashi stood up agrily looking around the room. He spotted the black haired youth whispering to Naruto.

"Mokuba Kaiba! Do you want to have another math assignment!" Mokuba heard that and snapped up glaring at his sensei.

"Glad that you're paying attention now but come here." Mokuba groaned as he stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Naruto leaned out and mouthed loser at Mokuba when he looked back.

"What?"

"Is this yours?" the sensei asked as he held out the crumpled paper. Without looking he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…"

"Is there another Mokuba Kaiba in this school then?"

"Wha…" stupidly asked Mokuba as he snatched the paper out of his hand. His name was written on the top, in his handwriting.

"But…" he was cut off when the door slid open a small girl about 5 foot 4 long red hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Dui bu qi chi le!" (**A1**) She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"En gozen sumimasen jikangai…" (**A2**) her head bowed stepped toward the teacher. She fumbled in her pocket and found a slip, she handed it out to Kakashi. He turned away from Mokuba and took the slip from her. He glanced at the messy handwriting of the office secretary. He nodded his head and looked up at the girl.

"Okay…Ms.Katsuya lets find a seat for you." He looked around the classroom for an empty seat the only one was in front of Mokuba. Kakashi mentally sighed and turned to his delinquent student.

"Mr. Kaiba!" he dragged out in a sweet fake voice. "Since you have so kindly volunteered, you are now opted to help Ms.Katsuya in this class and bring her to her next class."

"But…" Kakashi held up a hand to silence him. "Get to your seat! Now Ms. Katsuya," he began, "You will sit in front of Kaiba. As I said to him he will help you for the rest of the day." With that he gave a quick smile and turned to his desk.

Shizuka turned to face the class. She almost jumped at the sight of so many eyes staring straight at her. She noticed that over 2/3 of the female population of the class was glaring daggers at her. She ducked her head behind her books and made her way to the back of the class.

* * *

**A1: **Sorry I'm late! Basically (In Chinese) 

**A2: **Sorry I'm late! Basically (In Japanese)

**Newblue: **Sorry if my conjugations are wrong! Sorry for misspellings!

OK another chapter, sorry it's taking so long, Buuuuuuuttttttt…..please don't expect another chapter for at least 3 weeks (though this took a lot longer) I'm going to be taking the WASEL's!

REVIEW!


	7. New Friends

Newblue: Ok here's the next chapter I hope you like it!

Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Naruto!

Note:

normal

_thinking_

* * *

Love Among Enemies

By: Newblue

Chapter

New Friends

* * *

Shizuka stared up at the spot above Mr. Kakashi's head with a fake the-good-girl-is-of-course-paying-attention-to-the-teacher-not-thinking-about-how-many-minutes-until-the-end-of-class look on her face. She sighed as her eyes traveled down to the teacher's desk. In big black letters spelled the name of the owner of the desk, "Kakashi Hatake "

_Mmm. why is he called Mr. Kakashi not Mr. Hatake._

A light ring of a bell interrupted Shizuka's thought. Her eyes snapped into focus and she stood up to collect her bag. She headed towards the door merging into the flood of kids, only when she was out the door did she realize that she didn't know where to go. She spun around looking for the boy who volunteered to help her find her class. Shizuka started to push her way back into the classroom when someone grabbed her arm and started dragging her back out into the hallway. A gasp escaped her lips as she started to fall backwards. Shizuka braced herself for the hard impact of the titled floor only to fall onto something soft. She turned her head to see that she landed onto a boy's chest.

Shizuka felt her cheeks heat as she scrambled off the boy.

"I'm sorry, are ok?" she asked as she helped the boy.

"Aww, don't worry about it. But, are you ok?" The boy asked. Shizuka nodded her head and looked up at her savor. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the boy's ebony hair and deep purple eyes, he wore baggy uniform pants with his shirt untucked and jacket open with the collar flared up. He looked familiar she racked her brain trying to remember where she had seen him. Shizuka's eye widened,

"You boy from…uh…loud place…"

"Arcade?" supplied the black haired.

"Yes, arcade…"

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. The names Mokuba." Reached down to grab some dropped papers.

"Shizuka right?" Mokuba asked as he straightened. Shizuka just nodded her head as she reached into her pocket for her schedule.

"Were is this." She asked pointing to a room on the sheet. Mokuba smiled, _she must of not remembered that I'm supposed to take her there._ He glanced down at the paper and started down the hall.

"Come on it's near my next class. I'll take you there." Shizuka smiled slightly and followed him.

OoOoOoOoO

Literature

OoOoOoOoO

"This is your-"

"Mokuba ya jerk you walked off without me!" Came a loud voice from behind them. The two turned to face an angry blond boy a few paces away from them. The boy was a bit shorter than Mokuba, noted Shizuka, and style of uniform was the same except his collar was folded down. Shizuka also noted the strange scares on his face three on each side making them appear like whiskers.

Suddenly the blond boy was in-between she and Mokuba; he grabbed hold of Mokuba's coat and slammed him against the wall.

"What do ya think you were doing to the new girl. Pulling some moves on her or somethin' I bet!"

"Dobe, when do you ever shut up?" Came a cold voice from the door of the classroom causing Shizuka to shiver. The speaker was leaning against the door's frame the boy had black hair hanging into his eyes that were equally black. And was his skin pale! He was dressed in the same fashion as Mokuba and the blond boy except his jacket's collar was loosely buttoned up. _Is this some kind of gang or something?_ Shizuka asked herself.

"Naruto put Mokuba down! Sasuke stop blocking the doorway! And Mokuba what are you doing outside our classroom you need to get to your class!" A demanding feminine voice came from behind Sasuke. Mokuba smirked down at Naruto as he dropped him. A tall girl came from the-now-not-blocking-the-doorway-Sasuke. She had blond almost white hair that came down to her waist and startling light blue eyes. Shizuka would guess that she was a normally vary pretty girl except for the glare that was now on her face.

"Ino I was just helpin-" Mokuba started gesturing at Shizuka when a small shriek came from Ino as she rushed pass Mokuba to Shizuka.

"Ohh! Are you the new student? I'm Ino!" She said smiling and shaking her hand. Shizuka smiled back at the energetic girl,

"I'm Shizuka, very nice to meet you." The warning bell for students to hurry to their class rang and Ino shuffled her inside talking all the way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Science

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke had science same as Shizuka so he escorted her over, actually more like Ino threatened to kill him if he didn't

The teacher Ms. Simoke thankfully assigned her a place next to Sasuke at a lab group of three making her, the forth. (Like most of the groups in the room.)

"Sasuke" greeted the long black haired boy across the table. Shizuka was amazed by his eyes, which were white/gray mostly white. He must of be part of their 'gang' because of his baggy pants, but his jacket was totally buttoned up (**A1**).

"Neji." Greeted Sasuke back. The girl with white hair and black eyes half hooded, next to Neji just rolled her eyes at the two. She turned her attention back to Shizuka and beamed.

"Sorry about those two being so RUDE!" she said shooting a glare at the two. "I'm Hikari, and this is Neji." Jerking her thumb at the boy. "If you have any questions just ask me,…"

"Shizuka." Supplied Shizuka, Hikari smiled at her and the two turned their attention to the teacher who was calling for attention at the front of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

English

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ino picked Shizuka up from the science room. The two girls talked all the way down the hall to the English room. Well Ino did most of the talking.

Mokuba was already there talking to a petite black haired girl. Ino grabbed Shizuka's hand and led her to the two.

"Hinata, I want you to meet someone!" she called to the girl when they were a little closer. The girl turned and Shizuka was surprised to see that she had white/gray eyes like that of Neji.

"Hinata this is Shizuka. Shizuka this is Hinata." They both said hello at the same time, causing (for some reason) both Ino and Mokuba to go ballistic with laughter causing the two girls to blush at the same time making Ino and Mokuba laugh even harder. (Is that even possible?) While the Hinata and Shizuka waited for the other two to calm down Shizuka asked,

"You related to Neji." Asked Shizuka, Hinata blushed a little.

"Y-yes he is my cousin." Answered Hinata.

Shizuka smiled, "Have the same eyes." The bell range for the class to start, Hinata tugged on Shizuka's sleeve for her to sit down next to her. Just a moment later the teacher came in and gave Ino and Mokuba (who were still laughing) a detention. That shut the two up.

* * *

Newblue: Ok that was the next chapter please review for this chapter! I hoped you liked it!

**A1:** Ok I don't know if the uniforms had zippers or buttons!

Reviewer's Corner:

Chapter 5:

Special thanks to: Hikarinotenshi15, Koi-Bara, Dreamer of Dragons, pegahorn12, and DOTDOTDOT (Thank you sooo much! I agree!)

And

Chapter 6:

pegahorn12 and Court 12

**Please review!**


End file.
